Ill Wait Forever
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: When Alice, a normal teenage girl, finds out that Jasper, her long time boyfriend is joining the U.S. Army and is to be shipped off soon, she makes a promise to Jasper that she will always love him, no matter what happens. Will true love hold or fate win?
1. The Family Thing

**I'll Wait Forever-Chapter 1: The Family Thing**

**HIIIII! I`m sooooo sorry-I have been so busy. Please enjoy and I`ll try to get something up for Sparks Fly soon! 3 reviews for next chap!**

You know that little thing in the back of your mind that tells you not to do certain things? Yeah, well, mostly everyone in my family doesn't have that. Including me.

My 19 year old brother, Edward, was driving me to the park this morning, in the debt of winter-ice and all-and I was holding on for dear life. He's a bad driver in the first place, so when he decides to run over a pot hole-BOOM-instant flat tire.

My mom's not one to forgive easily, so she claimed that I should pay off half of the bill because I was a witness. And again-POW-I'm 50 dollars short.

My dad always backs my mom up-her henchman I call him-and of course, this was no exception. On top of the bill, he grounded me.

My hormonal 17 year old sister, Rosalie, was locked in OUR room. I had begged my parents to kick Edward out so I could have my own room after my other sister, Bella, packed up to go to Juilliard. She was pretty much the only smart one out of all of us.

I slammed my fist into the door, shouting at Rosalie to open up. After a good 10 minutes of pounding and shouting, she finally pulls the door open and does her wet toenail walk all the way back to her bed. I raise an eyebrow at the colors; pink, purple, and white.

Rosalie isn't one of those girly-girl bitches that yak on their cell phones, cheerlead, and date destined losers AKA football players. She is a very independent person who has one best friend, gets straight A's when she wants to, straight C's when she doesn't, and takes relationships seriously. And most importantly-she does not wear pink nail polish.

I stare at her until she looks up from the assorted bottles.

"What?"

I shrug it off. "White? Purple? Pink?What the hell is wrong with you today?"

She clenches her lips between her teeth, smearing her purplish lip gloss, then continues to paint.

"Fine, don't tell me. Are you on your..." She cut me off.

"Yada, yada, yada. Yeah, and you know what? Be glad you're 13. You may think that your period is hell now, but you just wait," she rambled. I rolled my eyes and turned away from her, wailing all my bags onto my bed.

"It's called hormones," I mumbled.

After a good two hours of homework, I brought my hands together and popped my knuckles. It annoyed the hell out of Rosalie, so I did it all the time. She starts complaining every time, and this one was no exception.

"Ali-Really! Now? God, quit that!" she yelled at me, and I groaned.

"Bitch," I mumbled. She immediately quieted.

"What did you just call me?" she challenged. I rolled my eyes and turned myself around, setting my book on my stomach. She glared at me.

I ignored her for a few minutes, but I finally looked up. "What's your problem?"

Rosalie clenched her lips tightly together and rose off her bed. I raised an eyebrow, and she pranced out the door, slamming it behind her.

I sighed. "Bitch." The door flew back open, Rosalie storming up to me, hands on her hips.

"I heard that," she shouted at my face. I frowned, and opened my mouth, but my bag started vibrating.

I looked at it and then smiled up at Rosalie. Quickly getting it out, I opened it, and my sister threw her hands in the air and cursed all the way out the door.

I smiled as a masculine voice filled my ear. "Hey, Alice."

I sighed. "When are you coming back over, Jazz? I miss you. Very. Much."

He chuckled. "I'll be a few minutes," he announced and the line went dead.

I jumped up off my bed, immediately forgetting homework, and hurried downstairs to the icy front porch to wait for Jasper.

•••

Shivering, I slid my head into the crook of his neck. "Love you, Jazz."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me tighter. I giggled and snuggled closer, playing with a lock of his long, honey blonde hair.

Jasper leaned in to kiss my forehead, and I smiled.

"Alice, I will always love you."

I smiled. "Jasper, I will love you..."

I was cut off by Rosalie and Emmett, my sisters boyfriend, running out the front door, chasing each other. When Emmett caught up to her, she squealed and giggled as he picked her up.

I groaned and jumped out of Jasper's arms, and taking his hand, I lead him into the house, dodging all ice.

My parents weren't home, so we could talk a little more privately inside, that is of course if Emmosalie doesn't come back in for a little while.

I sat down on the couch, Jasper following suit, and pecked him on the lips. He smiled and brought me closer.

I giggled and fell back onto the couch. He laid beside me and I pressed my lips to his.

He pulled away suddenly, sitting up, and I blushed. I watched in confusion as he shook his head and raised his head to look me in the eye.

He hesitated for a second. "I'm going away."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

He shook his head. "No, Alice, I mean far away, as in...Europe?" He ended it like a question.

I took a deep breath. "But...why?"

Jasper looked at the floor. "I'm joining...the...army."

I gasped. "That means you'll be away for...years, Jazz." He nodded. I bit my lip. "How long?"

He looked back up at me. "Next month."

Wanting to cry, I bit my lip and blinked a few times to stop the tears.

I grabbed his neck and kissed him aggressively, making it last for as long as I could. He pulled me closer and I climbed on top of him as he laid back on the couch again.

I pulled away after a minute, and caught my breath. "Jasper, I'll wait forever."

**What`d ya think? I`ll try to improve it, but please review to tell me if you like it/have suggestions/etc. THANKS!**

**AliceCullenSisters**


	2. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

A few things:

1.) Alice is 16. Jasper is 18.

2.) Carlisle and Esme are her parents. I started this story out completely different so I forgot to go back and change it.

3.) They live in Forks.

4.) Alice`s BFF is Kate. Rosalie`s BFF is Tanya.

5.) Emmett and Rosalie are seniors. Jasper is a junior. Alice is a sophomore.

PLLEEAASSEE! Tell me if you like/hate/love/etc. it!

AliceCullenSisters AKA Hannah Banana


End file.
